


Runaway

by Chrystie, kate882



Series: Batdad and his Robins [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen, Jason tries to run away after their first fight, he didn't really expect Bruce to follow him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Jason did look up when he heard Bruce approaching though, before looking back down. “You can’t have the bookbag back. You guys threw out my old one,” he informed Bruce, glaring at the page.





	Runaway

Bruce had searched the whole manor for him. He’d tried to track Jason’s phone, but it was still in his room. From what he could tell though, Jason had left voluntarily, because his backpack was missing, along with the few personal items he’d brought to the manor with him. 

So, Bruce took to the streets, first around the manor where Jason could have possibly walked, and then further until he finally found Jason in Crime Alley, bookbag in his lap, hidden away behind a dumpster reading.

He did look up when he heard Bruce approaching though, before looking back down. “You can’t have the bookbag back. You guys threw out my old one,” he informed Bruce, glaring at the page.

“What do you think you’re doing here?” Bruce grit out, his tone completely Batman.

“Reading,” Jason snarked, holding up the book for emphasis.

Bruce just didn’t have the patience for this. “Get up, we’re going home.”

That seemed to catch Jason’s attention at least. He finally looked up to frown a bit at Bruce, head tilting slightly. “...what?”

That definitely wasn’t the reaction of someone who was simply running away to get back at Bruce for an argument, but Bruce could guess what this was about. “We’re going home. It’s your home too.”

“But-“ Jason cut himself off to chew on his lower lip, eyes scanning Bruce’s face. “But we had a fight,” he finally said, still making no move to get up.

“And it’s definitely not going to be our last,” he knew that from both Jason’s personality and from past experience with Dick. “And it’ll still be your home despite that.”

Jason looked down again, but not before Bruce caught the shock that crossed his face and the moisture gathering in his eyes. “So… you weren’t going to kick me out?” He seemed to need to clarify.

Bruce finally knelt down to be at eye level with Jason, placing a hand on his shoulder and offering the smallest of sympathetic smiles. “It was never an option.”

Jason dropped his bag and his book to throw his arms around Bruce, hiding his face against Bruce’s shoulder. While Bruce wasn’t really much of a hugger, he could accept the few that come his way every so often from his children. Especially since Jason so rarely initiated any kind of physical contact. So he gently but firmly wrapped his arms around Jason, not saying anything but letting Jason cry his silent tears.

Jason finally pulled back a few minutes later, quickly wiping his eyes and clearly trying to pretend like he hadn’t just done that. “So, um, I guess we should go. Before someone tries to steal your car.”

“And how exactly did you get here without a car?”

“I hitchhiked. It’s not like there’s any busses near the manor,” Jason said with a shrug, gathering his stuff.

Bruce frowned at him, because there was no way that was safe. “And you did that without considering your own personal safety at all?”

“I’m training to be Robin; I can handle it,” he answered confidently, getting to his feet. “And it wasn’t like I could walk here.”

“It was still a dangerous risk.” Not that he could do anything about it now. “We should get back, Alfred’s had dinner ready for us for hours now, and you know he hates it when we let it get cold.”

Jason was pretty quiet on the car ride home, but he finally did speak up as they were approaching the manor. “Thank you,” he said quietly, staring out the window. 

“There’s nothing to thank me for. You’re my son, and the manor will always be your home.”

“Yeah, but you’re the first person who’s taken me in that’s seen it that way. So thanks.”

And that just further strengthened Bruce’s resentment for every adult figure that had entered Jason’s life up until this point. “If that’s how they treat taking someone in, then they shouldn’t have considered it in the first place.”

Jason just shrugged as they pulled into the parking garage and Bruce stopped the car. “I’m glad it’s you that decided to keep me,” he said almost too quietly for Bruce to hear.

Bruce didn’t say anything until they were trailing into the manor towards the dining room, his hand on Jason’s back. “I’m glad I found you.”


End file.
